1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for use in the cleaning of valve body assemblies of automatic transmissions. More particularly, the invention relates to a template for expediting the cleaning of valve body assemblies of automatic transmissions.
2. The Prior Art
When an automobile transmission has to be rebuilt, it is removed from the automobile and the cover plate is taken off the valve body, exposing all the passageways. In those passageways are mounted different spring-loaded valves that are held in place by clips or other devices. When the valve body is washed or sprayed, the high pressure cleaning fluid used can damage or dislodge the valves or the clips that hold the valves in place. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to disassemble the entire valve body assembly before cleaning a transmission.
Prior proposals have been suggested to overcome these and related problems, and examples of these prior proposals are as follows.
Stokes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,507 discloses a valve assembling apparatus for maintaining the rings of a multi-ring-type compressor valve assembly in place. The apparatus of Stokes consists of a plurality of spacing elements at a predetermined distance from each other. The entire valve assembly sits within such apparatus, thus allowing the spacing elements to fit within the concentric rings of the compressor valve assembly while maintaining the position of the springs and other internal elements that must be precisely placed before closing the valve assembly.
Elder U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,843 teaches the use of a net to hold dishes in place to be cleaned within a conventional dishwasher. Daum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,441, shows an apparatus for cleaning decorator tips used in pastry and cake decorating.
Eckert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,012, relates to cleaning flat electronic chips, and Bostic U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,080, relates to a stamp-soaking unit.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an accessory for use in the cleaning of valve body assemblies of automatic transmissions.
An object of the invention is to provide an accessory which assists in cleaning valve body assemblies of automatic transmissions with efficiency, effectiveness and reliability.
Another object of the invention is to provide an accessory for enabling much more rapid and inexpensive cleaning of valve body assemblies of automatic transmissions than is now possible.